Digimon Adventure 01: Digibrawlers
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Dan, Runo, and the others are enjoying summer camp until they get sucked into the digiworld
1. Adrift? The Island of Adventure!

Digimon Adventure 01:DigiBrawlers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or Digimon

Play the Digimon opening before you read the story!

This may not be exactly the same but please fav it if you like it

Chapter 1: Adrift? The Island of Adventure!

One day, on August 1st,1999, It was a day that changed the lives of six ordinary teenagers. It was a hot summer day at the summer camp they attended. A boy named Dan Kuso was sitting on a tree relaxing when he was supposed to be playing with the other kids. Suddenly, a snowflake came raining down and landed on Dan's forehead. "Eh?" Dan raised his head up.A blue haired girl named Runo Misaki looked up and saw snoflakes fall. "Huh?" she asked A black longed hair guy named Shun Kazami looked up and gasped. A little boy named Marucho looked up too and saw snowflakes land on his computer. "What is this?" Julie asked as she stood up to investigate the snow. A orange haired girl named Alice was walking up the stairs and gasped too when she saw the snow. Soon, a cold and harsh blizzard came in, the teachers had to round up the kids so they could get shelter. Dan,Runo,Shun,Marucho,Julie, and Alice ran inside to a old shrine.

When the blizzard was over, Dan opened the old Shrine door, "Wow! It snowed! Let's go make snowmen!" He ran out. Marucho ran out too. "Yay!" He exclaimed. Runo went out and rubbed her shoulders. 'Brrrr...It's freezing, and in the middle of summer too." She mumbled. "Wow! There's snow! I should have brought my pink warm snow boots!" Julie squealed. Shun looked outside with his eyes wide. "Wow! I didn't expect to see snow on a day like this!" He exclaimed. Alice tediously walked outside. "Guys, It's too cold out here, come back or you will get frostbite!" Alice warned. "Alice is right, we'll all get frostbite if we don't go back." Shun said. But nobody listened to them. They were all playing in the snow and having fun. "Hey guys! Look at the sky!" Runo shouted and pointed to the sky. Everyone looked at the sky and their mouths dropped. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Julie squealed. "What is that?" Marucho asked. "It's a aurora!" Alice answered him. The aurora was waving around for a couple of seconds until six beams of light shot down at them. "AAAHHHHH!" They screamed. Snow splattered everywhere.

After a couple of seconds, Runo stood up. "Everyone! Are you all right?" She asked. Dan stood up and brushed the snow off of his pants, "Yeah, Im fine." Dan looked down at the ground. "Hey, what's that?" He asked. The objects glowed and started to sink up. Dan and the others caught their objects. Runo opened her hands and saw a Digivice. "What is this?"  
Julie asked. "It must be a mini computer chip of something." Marucho explained. "These look like they plug into a device or something." Alice commented. Suddenly, the ground shook, "EHHHHHH? What's happening?" Julie nervously asked. The ground opened up and took Dan, Runo,Marucho,Shun,Julie,and Alice into it.

"Dan!"A squeaky voice called out to him. Dan lied there unconcious for a couple of minutes. "Dan! Wake up!" A squeaky voice yelled at him. Dan woke up and saw a large pink ball with eyes sitting in front of him. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dan screamed and went rolling backwards. "W-w-what the heck is that thing?" he shuddered. "No need to be afraid of me Dan, Im Koromon your friend." The pink ball told him. Dan got more creeped out, "How do you know my name?" He asked. Koromon smiled. "IT's a secret." He told him. "Dan!" Marucho called out. Dan turned around and saw Marucho along with another pink thing that was similar to Koromon. 'Hey! What's that?" Dan asked. Marucho smiled. "My name is Motimon, I am here at your service!" He explained. "He's not harmful at all Dan, and I see you have one too, what's the name?" Marucho then asked. "Koromon." Dan looked around, "Hey, do you want to go look around with me Koromon, or whatever your name is?" Dan asked. Koromon nodded, "Yep, and my name is Koromon, remember it." Dan and Koromon sat on a branch of a tree and Dan looked through a handheld telescope. "Did ya find anything?" Koromon asked. "Nope, not anything yet..." Dan answered. "Wait, I think I just saw a bug flying in the sky." Dan said. The bug then flew to them. "It's coming to us!" Dan exclaimed. The red bug roared. Dan and Koromon jumped down. "Oh no! That's Kwagamon! He's a really bad Digimon! Even when he is in a good mood!" Motimon explained. Dan and Marucho ran through out the forest scared. Kwagamon followed them and cut through the trees with his sharp horns.

Motimon and Koromon led Dan and Marucho to a tree. "Why did you lead us to a tree?" Marucho asked. Motimon smiled, "This is no ordinary tree, this is a magical hiding tree." "Wow." Dan and Marucho said at the same time. "Now get in before Kuwagamon gets us!" Koromon fearfully screamed. Dan and Marucho ran into the magical tree and Kuwagamon flew up. Dan,Marucho,Motimon,and Koromon sat in there bending their heads over. "Don't make a sound." Koromon whispered. Dan nodded and everyone was quiet. Suddenly, Dan and Marucho heard a very familar voice saying that they can come out now. Dan and Marucho went out of hiding in the tree along with Motimon and Koromon and saw Runo. "Runo!" Dan exclaimed. "You can come out now." She told them. Dan didn't want to think Runo to think he was scared, so he made up a fib. "Oh...Um...We were planning a trap for the big bad bug." Dan stammered. Dan then looked at the pink turnip like animal next to Runo. "Hey, You have one too?" Dan asked. Runo nodded,"She's something of my own." Dan was still looking at the animal. "It looks like a turnip." He commented. "How rude Dan." Runo slapped him. The digimon smiled. "My name is Pyocomon, nice to meet you." She politely greeted. "Why are we getting strange animals?" Marucho wondered. Suddenly Shun came over to Dan,Marucho, and Runo. "Hey there Shun." Dan greeted and looked at the thing in his hand. "You have one of those too?" Dan asked. Shun nodded, "Yeah, I found it when I woke up and it was sitting on top of me." The digimon in Shun's hand blushed slightly. "My name is Tsunomon, nice to meet you friends of Shun." He greeted.

Suddenly, they all heard screaming coming from a feminine voice. "Who's that?" Runo asked. It was Alice, who was running toward them and a strange Digimon was running along with her. "I found this disgusting thing on top of me when I woke up and now it's following me!" Alice cried. The digimon laughed. "Im not a monster Alice, Im Bukamon, your friend." The digimon kindly explained. Alice's eye's were wide with fear. "It even knows my name!" She screamed. She then looked at the digimon that were in front of Dan and the others. "Eeek! Get those disgusting things away!" she squealed. Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Shun just stood there. "Aren't you guys going to do something?" Alice asked. Bukamon joined Motimon and the others and stood in a straight line. "We're not just normal monsters." Koromon piped up. "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters." They chanted. Dan's eyes were wide, "You are Digital Monsters?" He asked. They nodded. "We're fun." Koromon piped. "Kawaii too!" Pyocomon squealed. "We can have hair." Tsunomon said. "Or no hair at all!" Motimon finished. Dan stood up. "My name is Dan Kuso, and I am 12 years old." Dan introduced himself and the others. "This is Runo Misaki, my childhood friend." Dan pointed. "Nice to meet you guys." Runo waved. Dan then introduced Marucho and Shun, "This is Marucho and Shun, Marucho is a computer master and Shun is a ninja expert." Marucho smiled, so did Shun. Finally, Dan introduced Alice, "This is Alice, she is the oldest girl out of all of us." He explained. Runo looked around, "By the way, where's that girl that likes girly things?' she asked. Dan picked up Koromon and hugged him. "Oh Julie, She's got to be here, she fell in with us If i remember." Dan answered. Marucho's eyes widened. "There she is!" He pointed. Julie was running along with a green digimon named Tanemon. "There's a big scary bug over there as I was looking for flowers!" She squealed. "Tanemon is here to protect you Julie, no need to be scared." Tanemon told her. "Eh? You are just a little pumpkin." Julie told her. Tanemon frowned. The big flying bug came flying over them. "Everyone duck!" Shun cried. Everyone ducked as fast as they could. "That's one big bad bug." Runo muttered. Dan looked the other way. "Everyone! Run over to the cliff." Everyone nodded and ran to the end of the cliff. "Great Dan!" Runo scowled. "There's no way I'm going to jump down there!" Julie commented. "I know a way that we can defeat that bug." Koromon said. "How?" Dan asked. "We have to fight." Tsunomon answered. "There's no way! You guys are too little." Runo said. "But that's the only way to save you guys." Pyocomon explained. "Let's go!" Koromon jumped and blew bubbles at Kuwagamon but Kuwagamon did not seem to be bothered. "You guys can't do it! Come back!" Dan screamed. Koromon ignored Dan. Kuwagamon knocked the digimon out with his horns. "Koromon!" Dan screamed. Dan picked up the weak little digimon off of the ground. "You are so brave..." He told him. Koromon opened his eyes a little. "Thanks." he croaked. "We can't give up just yet!" Pyocomon coughed. "That's right, we can't give up yet!" Tsunomon agreed. "No! You can't fight anymore!" Runo held on to Pyocomon, who was trying to free herself. All of the other digimon were trying to free themselves too. Soon, they freed themselves and ran to fight Kuwagamon once again.

"It's useless! Pyocomon!" Runo cried.  
"Don't go! Motimon!" Marucho yelled  
"Come back Tsunomon!" Shun cried  
"Oh, Tanemon come back!" Julie sobbed  
"Bukamon, come back to me." Alice whispered sadly  
"Koromon, It's too dangerous!" Dan cried. Just as Koromon was going to shoot a bubble. Dan's digivice glowed along with the others. Suddenly, a spiral appeared into the sky, spinning. Light then shined onto the digimon leaving the human teens, confused.  
A/N: Play the song we are number one battle brawlers.  
Koromon...Digivolve to...Agummon!

Pyocomon...Digivolve to...Piyomon!

Motimon...Digivolve to...Tentomon!

Tsunomon...Digivolve to...Gabumon!

Tanemon...Digivolve to...Palamon!'

Bukamon...Digivolve to...Gomamon!

The light faded away and the digimon that were formally babies digivolved into stronger digimon. "Wow..." Dan exclaimed. Runo was shocked. "Digimon Fight!" The digimon struck out to fight Kuwagamon.  
"Baby flame!" Agummon screamed and shot the fireball at Kuwagamon. "Magical Fire!" Biyomon yelled. "Fox Fire!" Gabumon yelled. "They are strong!" Shun exclaimed. Soon, Kuwagamon fell down into the water. The digimon returned to their owners, who were proud and shocked. "You digibrawlers helped us evolve into stronger digimon!" Agummon ran into Dan's hands. "You guys did it!" Dan cried tears of joy. Everyone was happy until Kuwagamon came back and cut the end of the cliff. "AHHHHHHH!" Dan and everyone screamed.  
To be continued  
(Play digimon ending I wish.)  
Read and review


	2. Explosive Evolution! Greymon!

Digimon Adventure 01: Digibrawlers  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
Ch.2 Explosive Evolution! Greymon  
(Play the Digimon op Butterfly)  
This is not exactly the same as the digimon anime but a new character comes in.  
"We're falling down!" Dan screamed. All the kids screamed along with him too.  
"Runo!" Biyomon cried.  
"Marucho!" Tentomon cried  
"Dan!" Agumon cried.  
Biyomon, Agumon, Tentomon,and Gabumon grabbed onto their human partners, except Gomamon, who landed in the water to call out his fish friends. "Flying fishies, come to me!" He called. A school of fish swam out of the water and pooled together to make a large circle. Alice fell first, along with Shun and the others. "Ow...My butt hurts." Julie whined.  
"That was some ride." Dan exclaimed. Shun sat up, "But what happened to Kuwagamon?" He asked. "Look out!" Gabumon pointed. The kids looked up and saw Kuwagamon falling down. "Make the fish move faster Gomamon!" Dan yelled. Gomamon nodded, "Move faster!"  
The fish moved faster, Kuwagamon and the rocky cliff part fell into the water. The kids and the digimon stood up and walked onto the grassy land. "Who were those fish?" Runo asked. "The fish are good friends of mine Runo." Gomamon answered her. "Oh..." Runo mumbled. Shun looked around his surroundings. "We are fortunate to have Gomamon helping us or we would have died." Shun commented. Alice stood up and picked up Gomamon. "Thank you very much Bukamon for saving us." Alice thanked the digimon. Gomamon smiled, "Im not Bukamon anymore Alice."  
Alice was puzzled, 'What do you mean? You told me that your name was Bukamon."  
"I digivolved from a Bukamon to a Gomamon Alice." the Digimon explained. Alice was still confused, "But if you are a Gomamon, how did you change?" She asked.  
"The digivice did it!" Biyomon answered, pointing at Alice's digivice, which was in her pocket. Runo took the digivice out of her pocket and placed it in her hand. "You mean this changed you?" She asked Biyomon. Biyomon nodded. Julie also took out her digivice. "So you were formerly a Tanemon but this turned you into a Palmon?" She asked Palmon. Palmon nodded. "But how does the digivice digivolve digimon?" Marucho asked. Tentomon shrugged, "Maybe when we are stuck into a situation, they digivolve to save us!" Shun suggested. "It's a possibility." Runo agreed.  
Dan's stomach growled, "Hey! Im hungry, does anyone have food that we could eat?" Dan asked. Everyone looked at one another, "He's right, Im really hungry." Julie agreed. "So am I" Shun commented. "Ok, then let's look for food that we can eat!" Dan said.  
"First, let's look for help." Marucho suggested. "I agree with hin, let's find help so we can get out of here!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone else nodded, including the digimon except Dan, who dissaproved the idea of looking for help. "Awww...But I'm really hungry.." Dan muttered. "Zip the complaints Dan." Runo scolded. Biyomon giggled, "She's so cute isn't she Dan?" Agumon taunted. Dan blushed, "No way!" They both stared at Runo's back.  
After hours of looking around the new land, the digibrawlers decided to relax on the beach. "Boy am I tired." Dan muttered, Julie sat down, "I'm hungry, does anyone have food?" She asked. Dan glared, "That was the question I was asking hours ago." He grumbled.  
"Ok everyone, sit down in a circle and you'll get food." Runo ordered, "You're not the dictator around here Runo." Dan mumbled. Runo glared at Dan. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Runo clenched her hands into a fist. "Nothing." Dan sweetly answered. Biyomon and Agumon laughed, "You two definetly get along well." They laughed. Runo and Dan blushed and stuck their tounges out at eachother. "I'm hungry, isn't there any food?" Julie complained.  
"I have food." Marucho chirped, he took out a bag and opened it. "Wow!" Everyone exclaimed, Marucho smiled, "My parents gave me a bag of food so i can eat whenever I want."  
"Can you be a good little boy and give me some?" Julie sweetly asked. Marucho nodded and gave Julie a pack of Pocky. "I love Pocky!" She squealed. "Can I have some too?" Palmon asked. Julie nodded and gave her a stick. "Yummy!" Palmon complimented. "Can I have some too?" Alice and Gomamon asked. Marucho nedded. Soon, everyone had something to eat. Dan and Agumon were eating cookies together. "Can digimon eat human food?" Shun wondered. "Maybe they can." Marucho replied.  
"DAN!" Runo screamed. "What is it?" Dan smirked at her. "DIgimon don't eat cookies, you make them sick!" Runo said. "I don't care Runo." Dan muttered. "We're all right Runo." Agumon said to her. Runo smiled, "Ok."  
Gomamon was in the water enjoying himself until he heard a roar. Biyomon turned around. "What is it Biyomon?" Runo asked. "I smell trouble." Biyomon replied. Soon, The ground started to shake. Water spat everywhere from the ground. "What is going on?" Dan asked. Suddenly, a shell splatted out of the water. "What the heck is that?" Shun asked.  
Pink skin showed out. "It's a Shellmon! He gets mad for no reason all the time." Tentomon said. "Digimon! Let's go attack!" Agumon yelled. All of the digimon ran to Shellmon to attack!  
"Baby flame!" Agumon spat a fireball at Shellmon, which had no effect.  
"AAHHHHHH!" The other little digimon screamed. Shellmon spout water at them. They fell back. "Agumon, show Shellmon what you are! I'm going to distract him." Dan yelled. "Ok." Agumon shot another fireball.  
"Hey!" Dan yelled to Shellmon. Shellmon looked down and saw Dan and roared. He then bent down and picked up Dan. "Dan you idiot!" Runo screamed. "Auuggghhhhh!" Dan moaned. "Dan!" Agumon screamed. "Don't have...much..." Dan croaked.  
"Dan!" Agumon screamed.  
Suddenly, Dan's digivice glowed. A yellow flashing light covered Agumon  
A/N: Play we are number one battle brawlers.  
Agumon...Digivolve to...Greymon!  
A large dinosaur appeared in front of Shellmon. Greymon pushed Shellmon, Dan fell down to the ground. "Dan!" Runo cried. Dan stood up and winked at Runo, then looked back. "Go Greymon!" He chanted. Soon, Greymon defeated Shellmon and Greymon digivolved back into Agumon. "Agumon!" Dan cried,, picking up the weak digimon. Agumon opened his eyes a little, "Dan..." He smiled. "Yahoo!" Dan screamed. All of the other kids went up to dan and screamed along with him too. Meanwhile, behind the large rock, A human and a Tokomon were standing together. "Joe, do you think that we can be friends with these people?" The digimon asked. Joe Brown nodded.  
"So did you think I was amazing back there?" Dan asked Runo as they were walking to find a home.  
"Nah, Agumon did the real work! Digivolving to a Greymon!" Runo spoke.  
Dan frowned.  
So what will the kids face next?  
Play the digimon ending I wish  
Please read and review!


End file.
